


A Title other than 'King'

by orphan_account



Series: The Song of Heroes and Monsters [1]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Khirk mpreg fanfic...Because why not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Title other than 'King'

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should get me off this ship.

The morning sun of Ceti Alpha V shone into the large room shared by Khan and Jim. It had been several months since Khan had disappeared off the Starfleet’s radar completely, and several weeks since Jim had done the same. Ceti Alpha V, although barren, proved to be a good home for the two. They weren’t alone, of course. Khan’s family had disappeared with him too, living primitive but homely lives.

One of the things about Khan was whenever Kirk woke up; he was always looking up to a smiling augment, threading his fingers through Kirk’s hair and murmuring something that Jim never quite understood.

“Any reason in particular you’re always watching me sleep?” he smiled and wrapped his arm around Khan’s middle and sighed contently. “It’s kind of creepy.”  
“None, whatsoever,” Khan replied. “And what’s creepy about a man looking lovingly at his soul mate?”  
Jim laughed and closed his eyes. “Nothing at all.”

The two lay like that for some time, not saying anything; just listening to the faint talking of the other augments, and the shrill laughing of their children running in and out through the houses. It was soothing, in a way.

“So what are you going to do today, my King?” Jim mumbled into Khan’s chest and his arm wrapped around the blonde’s back.  
Stifling a laugh, Khan replied, “King? It might take me some time to get used to such a title. Especially one given to me by my own people.”  
Jim turned his head to look at Khan. His blue eyes meeting the augments green, then smiled. “I can think of a better title.”  
“Oh? And what would that be?”  
“Father.”

It took a few seconds for the words to seep into Khan’s mind, before raising himself on one elbow, while letting his other hand cradle Jim’s smiling face. “How do you know?”  
“I was getting sick recently, and asked Eli to check me out.”  
“How...”  
“That was a few days ago,” Jim gently pushed khan down onto the bed and nuzzled his head into his neck. “I was waiting for the right moment to tell you.”

Khan smiled widely, which wasn’t uncommon for Jim. He only gave a small laugh when he felt Khan’s hand drift towards his stomach, then letting his own cover it.

“Do you know the gender?”  
“No, I told Eli I didn’t want to know,” Jim said sleepily. “If you want to, I’ll ask him again-”  
“-No, I don’t want to know either. As long as the child is healthy and my love is happy,” Khan kissed Jim gently. “Then I’m happy.”


End file.
